Unwanted Love, a Jelsa Story
by the.swagalicious.fangirl
Summary: Nerdy, shy Elsa Winters is dreading summer. But when a chance for summer school opens up, she takes it. And just who else is attending? Elsa's nemesis, Jack Frost himself. Currently in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first chapter of Unwanted Love, a Jelsa Story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. I know that its short, but the next chapters will be longer. I'll try to post weekly... so, thanks for reading!**

Elsa Winters sat on her bed, reading her favorite book, Away From the World. She had the fan cranked on high, and the windows open. It was 12:48 a.m, but she couldn't sleep. Tomorrow was the final day of her junior year in high school.

That meant summer.

Unlike most girls, for whom summer meant being out on the beach, comparing tans and flirting with shirtless boys, Elsa _dreaded_ summer. It would be fun, if she actually knew how to talk to people. The only person that she could talk to without barfing down their front would be her sister, Anna. Anna was finishing up 8th grade, and was stressing over her new school, Snow Academy. Elsa would try to convince her that SA wasn't scary.

"That's easy for you to say, seeing as you've been there for 3 years." Was Anna's common argument.

"And I can conclude from my 3 years of experience, that its not that bad." Elsa would say, not even looking up.

At that point, Anna would bury her head in her hands.

Elsa put her bookmark in her book, and drifted off to sleep, hoping that the summer would pass by quickly. She didn't even come close to knowing how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here is my second chapter of Unwanted Love, a Jelsa Story. Thank you for all the support. I hope you like the second chapter, and be sure to review!**

"Elsa! Wake up! We are not going to be late for our last day!"

Elsa shifted under her light blue covers and opened her eyes groggily. "Coming, Anna!" She hollered back. She got up and dressed in a ruffly light blue t shirt and jean shorts. She pulled her hair back into a messy braid, as always. She went to the kitchen to see that Anna was packing her backpack already. She had also put out Elsa's usual breakfast, toast with a little bit of butter. Elsa smiled.

"You know, I was thinking more towards cereal this morning." Elsa said, looking down so that Anna couldn't see her grin. Anna turned and glared at her sister.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She said, sighing. Elsa laughed.

"I'm kidding! Toast is just fine." She said chuckling. Anna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I really hate you sometimes." Elsa grinned. She got ready for school, and the two sisters loaded into Elsa's car. Elsa's parents would take Anna to school while Elsa drove herself, except for the fact that her parents were dead. They had died about 8 ½ months ago. Elsa then took on looking after the family. They would've gone to an orphanage, but Elsa convinced them that they were capable of living on their own.

She pulled into the parking lot of Princeton, the local Kindergarten through 8th grade school in Arendell.

"Don't forget, I'm going to Merida's house after school to make plans for the summer." Anna reminded her as she headed to her class, soon accompanied by Merida and Mulan.

" 'Kay!" Elsa said through the window.

When Elsa finally pulled into the parking lot of her own school, she was reaching into the car to get her backpack when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Ah. The ice queen is here at last."

Elsa took a shaky breath. Even without looking, she knew who it was.

"Go away, Jack. You have better things to do than harass me." Elsa said.

Jack had bullied her since the middle of the first year of high school, when he had accidentally spilled his nachos all over her. All she had said was, "HOT!"

He had apologized, and carried her books and her backpack for her to her locker. She opened it and he saw that it was covered in snowflake and icicle stickers. She blushed. That had been embarrassing. She grabbed an extra pair of clothes, and changed in the bathroom.

"I'm really sorry." Jack had said when she got out.

"It's fine, just… I need to go. I'll be late for class." Elsa said. She really didn't want to talk to him, she knew that it would end badly.

"Oh…" Jack looked disappointed. Suddenly his eyes lit up with an idea. "Flynn and I are ditching, maybe you want to come?" He said with a hopeful look in his eye. Elsa's insides turned. She positively _hated_ the idea of ditching.

"Jack, that is the most irresponsible thing I've heard all year. I really have to go to class, and I suggest that you go too." She knew that it was cold**(do you see what i did there? XD),** but what could she do? She couldn't ditch, no way. He was a nice guy. Elsa didn't want him to get in trouble.

"Well then, Ice Queen, a simple no would have been fine. You don't have to be so cold." He said, looking hurt. Elsa sighed.

"I've got to go. Good bye." Elsa said. She had known that it would end badly if she talked to him. Without another word, she spun on her heel and walked away.

"Not even an 'I'm sorry'?" He yelled after her. Elsa got the feeling that he wasn't going to give up, so she reluctantly called back,

"I'm not sorry."

She turned the corner and heard him say, "Whatever, Icy." That's when she knew that she was in for a lot of trouble. He had never stopped bullying her since then.

Elsa was snapped back into reality.

"Let her go, Jack," Rapunzel, aka Punze, said impatiently. "She's right. We have more important business to deal with." She said, pulling a strand of her perfect golden hair out of her face. Flynn, who was also with them, grinned.

"Principal Snow is going to be real surprised when he sees his office is covered in slime."

Elsa scowled. Those three were _always_ getting into trouble.

"Fine." Jack scowled and walked away, but not before he grabbed Elsa's backpack and spilled the contents onto the floor. "Have a nice time getting to class, Icy." He chuckled and walked away. Elsa blinked back tears and grabbed her things, heading to class.

**So there's the next chapter! Please review and tell me if you want the chapters longer, or shorter, or just like this! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So I know that you guys said you wanted the chapters longer, but school is starting soon and I won't have as much time to update. So if I make it longer, it will take longer to update. So please tell me if you want it longer, but it will take longer to update, or about this long and it will take shorter to update. Thanks! And I hope you like the new chapter! Also, I'm not going to give the chapters names anymore, cause I'm really bad at that... Oh well!**

The rest of the day passed without any excitement, except for when Principal Snow came storming out of his office covered in green slime, shouting into a slimy megaphone, "JACK FROST! I WILL FIND YOU!" Mr. Snow wasn't a very balanced guy. Elsa couldn't help laughing. Jack may have been a jerk, but he _could _be pretty funny.

Elsa drove home, and the first thing she did was check when school started again. She grabbed her laptop and checked the school website. She sighed. August 25 was the first day of school. She checked the current date. June twelve. 2 months and 13 days until senior year.

Elsa put her laptop away and leaned back onto her bed. At least she would have that much time without seeing Jack Frost. Elsa didn't know how, but she eventually fell asleep.

She woke up 2 hours later to hear Anna 'singing' in the shower. Merida's mother must've driven her home.

"_DANCING IN THE MIRROR, AND SINGING IN THE SHOWER." _She sang. It was so loud, Elsa couldn't tell if she was singing or screaming. She knocked on the bathroom door.

"Anna! Could you sing a bit quieter?" She chuckled.

"Sure!" She heard Anna's reply. She chuckled went back to her room to see that someone had emailed her on her laptop. She sat down at her desk and clicked on it.

_Dear Elsa Winters,_

_As you know, Snow Academy does not serve a summer school. But if a certain pupil is failing to achieve expected marks, we will help them rise to expectations._

Elsa stopped reading. Was she going to have to get a tudor? She thought that she had _achieved expected marks _during junior year. Or had she? She took a breath and kept reading.

_There is a student who is failing in most of their classes, and you happen to have the top grades in most of the classes they are failing in. We would be honored to have you help tudor this pupil until they achieve what is expected._

_Please reply soon, or call us at 1-298-678-5465._

_Sincerely, _

_Mrs. Rosa._

Elsa jumped up and did a little happy dance. If she accepted, and she definitely would, she would have something to do over summer break! She quickly replied and said that she would. A couple hours later, after a healthy dinner of fast food, she got a reply.

_Elsa, _

_Thank you for accepting our offer. You will meet with the student at 9:30 to 2:45 Monday through Friday. Meetings will start on Monday, June 19. Please come to the front office at Snow Academy before then to pick up your books._

_Mrs. Rosa_

Elsa could've jumped for joy. She quickly brushed her teeth and headed to bed, thinking that the sooner she fell asleep, the sooner she would wake up, and then she would go to school to get her things.

She woke up at 10:34, which was perfect timing. She got dressed, and prepared a slice of toast. Anna came out of her room with her hair looking like a rat's nest.

"Good morning." Elsa smiled. Anna grunted.

"What time is it?" She asked. Elsa looked at the clock.

"10:52." She replied. Anna's eyes widened.

"What?

"Mulan's mother is coming to pick me up at eleven!"

"Good luck with that."

Anna ran back to her room. Elsa chuckled and headed out toward her car. When she arrived at school, Mrs Rosa hurried out to meet her.

Mrs Rosa was a short, happy woman. She was in her late 40s, but she looked to be 30. She taught math, and was in charge of summer activities at school.

"Ms. Winters! Thank you again for accepting. Perfect timing! Your student has just arrived. He is only now being told that he is going to have to come. His parents had arranged everything during the school year, but haven't told him until now." She explained. She motioned for Elsa to stay there and went inside.

"Excuse me? Yes. Your tudor is here." She said happily. Elsa took a breath and stepped inside. She nearly fell over when she saw who she was supposed to help. Her new pupil was Jack Frost himself.

Jack stared at her. "Elsa? You?" Elsa stared at him. She wanted to puke. No. More than anything, she wanted to redo what had happened when they first met. Their eyes met. Jack scowled and looked away. Elsa tore her eyes from him with a frown. _What is going on? Why do I feel disappointed that Jack looked away?_ She thought. She grabbed her books from Mrs Rosa and thanked her. "Well, I'll see you on Monday." She said. She walked away and drove home. She collapsed onto her bed. This was going to be a _very _long summer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Sorry this took so long to update. I had a crazy week this week. I will try to upload as much as I can. Oh well. Heres the next chapter!**

Elsa now dreaded the thought of summer school. As the days went by, and the time for meeting Jack again got closer, the more constantly Elsa wanted to puke. Her only escape was reading Away From the World.

She loved that book because the girl in it was rejected by her crush, Daniel, and from then on, she decided to shut herself out from the world, because she never wanted to feel pain like that again. And Elsa could totally relate to her!

_**FLASHBACK**_

In 7th grade, Elsa had liked a boy named Hans. She never told anyone, not even Anna. Hans and her were really good friends, and Elsa thought that he had liked her back.A couple days after she had decided that she really liked him, he was caught kissing a girl with the nickname of Tooth. (**no offence to Tooth, I like her, I just needed someone to use. As for Hans, well, EVERY OFFENCE IN THE WORLD**) Elsa was heartbroken. She told Hans everything, and he couldn't care less. He and Tooth got together, while he and Elsa had broken apart. The pain had been terrible. She was lucky to have such a supportive mother back then. From then on, she shut herself out from the world, because the pain was incredibly unbearable.

_**End of flashback**_

On sunday the 18th, Elsa decided that she had to start studying the teaching methods in the note that Mrs. Rosa had given her. She sat on her bed, her hair in a messy bun, reading the note and studying the books and eating Nutella from a spoon. After what had seemed like minutes, Anna came in from her room.

"What's for dinner?" She asked. Elsa sighed. It was already dinner time?

"I'll cook up some leftovers," She said. "Just give me a minute to clean up." Anna nodded and went back to her room. Elsa sighed again and stacked her books in the corner. She walked to the kitchen and prepared some chicken. Anna came out of her room smiling uncontrollably. The first half of dinner was quiet. Until,

"Anna why are you smiling so much?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you so happy?"

"Why aren't you happy?"

"Cause I have to tudur my nemesis tomorrow. What about you?"

"I ike omom." Anna said through a mouthful of food. The two sisters burst out laughing. Elsa calmed down just enough to say "What?"

"I like someone." She replied. All traces of Elsa's smile was now gone. Anna couldn't like someone. She couldn't. Not now, not tomorrow, not _ever._ Never in a million ye-

_Elsa._ Elsa's rational side of her brain tried to reason with her overprotective sister.

_Come on. She's going into high school._

That's still young.

_Hey. You can't talk. You had a crush in 7th grade._

And it sucked cause of the pain. And if it hadn't happened, Hanz and I probably still would be friends.

_But Anna has already dealt with the loss of a loved one. If the lucky guy breaks up with her, then she will probably be ready for it. _

The guy will be lucky if I don't break his nose.

_Anna has a better punch than you. And anyway, just give it a chance._ Elsa's rational side won. She sighed.

"Who do you like?" She said after what felt like eternity to Anna.

"Okay so before you get all mad and stuff, let me explain." Anna said, shifting her position in her chair nervously.

"Okay. Who is it?"

"Kristoff."

"HE IS IN MY GRADE!"

"You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

"Explain, Anna."

"Okay! Okay! So you know how I went to Mulan's house so we could set up a rope swing over the little pond in the woods near her house? So I had decided to walk home, cause I decided I needed a little workout. On my way home, I found a big brown dog. He looked lost. I had a little bit of extra rope left from Mulans. I made a little loopy thingy and put it around the dogs neck. I looked at his tag and called the number that was on it. Kristoff answered. He went bezerk. He was so happy that I had found Sven. He told me his address, and gave me directions on how to get there from where I was. I arrived at his house, and the first thing he did was hug me. It was like a bear hug. Then as if he realized for the first time that I was a girl, he blushed and thanked me. He asked if I wanted to go inside, so I said sure. We talked and laughed and talked and laughed… And then I said I had to go because I didn't want you to get suspicious, so he gave me his number to text him…" Anna's eyes widened.

"What?" Elsa asked, curious.

"He gave me his number and I haven't texted him yet." She said, barely above a whisper. She was about to get up when Elsa stopped her.

"After dinner." Elsa said. Anna stared at her. Elsa continued, "Its your life. You should live it. But if he hurts you in any way, tell me and I will punch his teeth out of his mouth." she said seriously. Anna hugged her. When she pulled away she said, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." They laughed and finished dinner. Anna went to text Kristoff, and Elsa went to her room to keep studying.

_**Meanwhile at Jacks house**_

"Mom are you serious?!" Jack Frost yelled at his mother. "I have a life!"

"Yes but you also have school. And your grades are _not _acceptable." She responded, sounding calm. She and Jack's father had just announced that if Jack didn't bring his summer school grade up to at least a C+, then he would have to attend the closest boarding school, which was 4 hours away. Jack's little sister, Emily chimed in.

"Yeah Jack. You shouldn't have 3 Ds and 2 Fs in _one _report card." Jack scowled at all of them and went to his room and slammed the door. He grabbed his notebook and opened to the next empty page.

_My parents are going to send me to boarding school! Unless I get my grades up, goodbye life._

He wrote. He felt stupid having a diary, but sometimes, he just got so desperate to have someone-or something- that would listen to him.

_My only hope is Elsa, the beautiful blonde. She is undoubtedly the smartest girl I have ever met. Although she probably hates my guts. I would too if I were her. _

_But its not my fault! _

_I mean, sure, I spilled nachos on her shirt, but that didn't mean she had to hold a lifelong grudge against me! She didn't even want to hang out with me. She didn't say no, she said it was the most irresponsible thing she'd ever heard. A simple no thanks would have done perfectly._

_I couldn't help but get mad. She had been so mean. I resented her for it. I gave up on her. Until a year later. She had become seriously beautiful over the summer. Her light golden hair had turned platinum blonde, and all the nerdy freckles on her face had gone away. She was gorgeous. I slowly started to fall for her, but I couldn't admit it. I tried to call her, but I just didn't have the courage to do it. I kept bullying her because it was an excuse for being around her. And tomorrow, we start to see each other daily. Wait. This could be my chance! I'm going to do it. I'm going to stop bullying Elsa and work my Jack Frost magic on her. Prepare for Jelsa._

**Dun dun dun! What will Jack do? What would you do if you were Jack?**


End file.
